1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush clearing apparatus for a bulldozer blade, and more particularly to such an apparatus suitable for mounting on a conventional bulldozer blade to remove brush during reverse movement of a vehicle mounting the blade, the apparatus being conveniently adjustable for use in grabbing and pulling out brush or the like or to allow normal pushing action of the blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to utilize conventional bulldozer blades mounted on suitable vehicles for removing brush from earth surfaces by a pushing action, commonly known as "bucking". Typically, such blades are mounted on their respective vehicles for raising and lowering by hydraulic rams. Existing bulldozer blades are effective for bucking brush and the like, but can only remove brush when the vehicle and blade are moved toward brush to be removed. As a result, prior art bulldozer blades cannot be used for clearing brush when it is impossible or dangerous to move toward brush to be removed, as when the brush is adjacent to a wall or on the brink of a canyon.